Introducing: Kelly Rey
by ben28
Summary: With the start of a new life right at her feet. Maya begins working on her music demo. But is this what she wanted, or is there something else going on? And since she's using a secret identity, can she keep it a secret with the people she cares about? Or will this be harder then she thought... (sequel to Maya's big break)
1. No turning back now

**Hello everyone, my name is ben28 and welcome, to the long awaited sequel to Maya's big break, Introducing: Kelly Rey!**

 **Now for those who are just joining the story here's what you need to know. It's a lot, so bear with me...**

 **It all started when Riley asked Maya why she doesn't sing in Public. Not knowing why she thought about maybe joining the Glee club. The only problem is, the person in charge of applying for the glee club, is none other than Missy Bradford. Being who she is she told Maya that she would never make it into Glee club because she would tell the rest of the club that Maya can't sing. Angered by this Maya decided to prove her wrong by uploading a video of her singing on YouTube. However, she only sent it to the Glee club. But then one of the members decided to show it to the rest of her class and the next thing you know, she's the most popular video in the school!**

 **Admitting defeat Missy asks Maya if she wants to join the Glee club now... only to be shut down by Maya saying that she's not interested. Instead she goes of and performs at the talent show and wins first place! Later she decides to start making videos of her singing on YouTube which leads to her mother surprisingly uncertain about letting her daughter begin to get so popular all of a sudden. Her worries are confirmed when in the midst of her rising up in popularity, she gets noticed by a recording studio saying that there interested in giving Maya a chance to do a demo. And if that worked, they would then sign her up for a contact deal with them to make a album. Although her mom would only agree to let her daughter do this if they made sure she would be safe, Maya wasn't sure what to do. Later that day she ran into Lexie Reed: the leader of the Glee club and more mean then Missy. (also no relation between her and Lexie from A.N.T. farm for those who've seen that show) Lexie asked Maya to join the Glee club, annoyed that everyone is trying to get he on the Glee club she said no. To only then find out that as a way to try to convince her to join, Lexie had one of the nerds hack and delete Maya's YouTube account with her videos on it!**

 **Only just really upset, Maya still said no. So Lexie told her that she would make sure that she would never be noticed in this school again and left. Not wanting to let Lexie get her way, she decides to accept the offer. So here we are now Two months later at middle school graduation. Sorry it took so long to explain but now that you're caught up, I don't own GMW, and enjoy...**

 **P.S. this takes place back when they graduated middle school...**

* * *

Maya's POV

Two months after Maya's big break...

Graduation.

* * *

This is it, Schools over, We graduated middle school. These last two months felt like a lifetime, the whole Lucas thing didn't make it better. And I haven't heard anything new about Jack Deven since he went on that one date with Riley. I don't want to go into details but let's just say it got a little awkward between us and Lucas. Oh sure now that schools out we could work on where we all stand. The only problem is we all have something going on this summer. Lucas is going back to Texas for two months Farkle and Smakle are spending the summer at some science camp together. And Riley said something about going to her Grandparents house for a few weeks. That would leave me a couple of times, by myself.

But I had plans, I knew what I was doing, and after the other few times I've run into Lexie, I'm more than ready to take that fake smile off her face. Two months ago I agreed to do a demo for a record company, after agreeing with the terms, they told me it would be best to wait until school was out for the summer to start working on my demo. I decided that while I was waiting for summer, I would try and work on my writing a little bit. That way if I have to write my own lyrics to my songs, I can. But the first few days after graduation were a little off for me. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something that wasn't settling for me, I just don't know what...

I wasn't until a week into the summer over at Riley's house when I first started figuring out what was wrong.

"How's your summer so far Maya?" Topanga asked me as she served me a sandwich for lunch.

"Little on the quiet side, but who am I to argue about not having to go to school everyday." I replied

"Well, I think you'll find something to do."

"I hope so." I said half-lying since I technically knew I would be working on my demo this summer.

I don't know why but the only person I told I'm doing a demo other than my mom is Susan. Mostly because she was I the room when I was first offered to do this (AN: Susan is a character I created for this series) Oh, and Shawn knows too but he found out from my mom. But I haven't really talked about it since I signed up...

* * *

Two months ago...

I finally know what my answer is. All I have to do is give them a call telling them that I say yes. I decided to call them at Topanga's because I felt like doing it in a place I feel safe. And since none of my friends are here I can do this without freaking out. So I grab my phone, pull out the card they gave me, and dialed there number. Here goes nothing...

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Miss Potts, it's Maya Hart. I made a decision... I'm interested in making a demo."_

 _"Wonderful Miss Hart! I'm sure my boss will be glad to hear that."_

 _"I have two conditions though."_

 _"And what would that be Miss Hart?"_

 _"If I do this, I don't perform anything I'm not comfortable with."_

 _"Understandable, but you said you had two conditions. What's the second?"_

 _"Just to make sure I don't get hurt. I want to use a stage name."_

 _Sounds good. Any thoughts to what you want to call yourself?"_

Shoot, I don't know what to call myself... okay Maya think, look around see if you can find any ideas. Then I heard someone get their name called, I turned to see it was someone getting their drink, but the name stood out for me... Kelly...

 _"Miss Hart?"_

Then I looked down at the coffee table in front of me. There was a magazine open and it was on one page it talked about manta rays. So because I had to reply, I quickly went with what I had.

 _"Kelly Rey."_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"I want my stage name to be Kelly Rey."_

 _"Alright then. I'll let you know when to come down to the studio. See you soon, Kelly Rey."_

* * *

Back to now...

I kept thinking about that name, and I actually enjoyed the sound of it. But I didn't have a lot of time to think back as Riley walked up to the table for lunch.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Riley asked

"I'm just figuring out what to do this summer." I half-lied again

"You know what you could do?" Riley started as Topanga gave her a sandwich "You could come with us when we go and see my grandparents."

"Oh no I couldn't." I said

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"I really don't want to impose."

"Oh no it wouldn't be any problem" Topanga added "We'd be happy to let you join us."

There really pushing for me to go aren't they. I could go but I don't know when I'll get the call to start. I have about one more shot at getting out of it.

"I don't know... I think mom mentioned something about me having a doctors appointment the weekend you guys are gone so, I may not make it. Sorry."

Yeah, that works. Course the last doctors appointment I had was to get a vaccine shot a year ago so with any luck I may actually-

"You didn't hear Maya?" said Topanga

Uh oh

"Hear what?"

"We decided to move it up to this weekend. So if you still want to go, you can."

Shoot! 'Sigh' looks like I'm not getting out of this one.

"Alright" I said after taking a moment to think "let me ask my mom and I'll... most likely see you there."

"Good, I look forward to having you join us." Said Topanga

Riley looked at me with her signature happy face. Definitely excited for me to join them. I already knew my mom wouldn't mind me going with them to Philly for a week. Well... here goes nothing.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one! Now this story will be a little different then the first one, mostly because I'll be experimenting with it as I go since I'm still relatively new to writing. But hopefully I'll be able to keep chapters up like this one. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**

 **Also Sabrina Carpenter's new album dropped today. And it. is. awesome!**


	2. Are you okay?

**disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world. And although it has been awhile since I've updated this, I'll try my best to add another chapter as soon as possible...**

* * *

Maya POV

"Well, here we are!" Mr Matthews declared as we started getting out of the car.

The trip wasn't so bad, it was him singing to every song he knew on the radio that sucked. As I looked around the big old house that Matthews used to call home I could see why he loved it so much. The old wooden fence, the nice peaceful street, the old tree house in the back that's been repaired over the years. Mom once thought about moving to a place like this, I wonder if she still does? Anyways, it doesn't take long before we're inside being greeted by Riley's grandparents.

"It is so good to see you again Maya." Said Grandma Amy

"Good to see you too" I replied out of respect. Although I am glad to see them again, in truth my mind was still on the phone call I was expecting about the demo.

"You know Maya" grandpa Allen chimed in "we got some paint stuff in the backyard if you want?"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah absolutely" he continued "Riley said you were into painting so we figured why not make you at home?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime sweetie" Amy added "just don't too much of a mess."

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, it's nice of them to make me feel more comfortable. Although that doesn't mean I'm not waiting for that call though...

* * *

Three hours later...

Topanga POV

All these years, this house still means something to me. I know I never lived here but Cory did and that's what makes it special. I'm waiting in the kitchen for Cory and Allen to return from the store with dinner when Maya comes walking through with a concerned look on her face.

"Maya?" I said as she stopped at the back door as she turned around to face me.

"Yes?" She responded

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took a step forward to come closer to her

"Yeah" She replied as she took her hand off the doorknob to step forward. "Just wanted to work on a panting that's all."

"Are you sure?" I asked again "you seem like you're in your own world right now?"

She seemed, hesitant to reply

"Maybe a little bit. Uhh, I just... have something on my mind that's all." She answered

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um not really, but thanks for asking Topanga." Maya said as she went for the door again and went outside.

Yeah, she's hiding something. But what?

"Hey we're back!" Said Allen as he and Cory came through the front door. "And we brought someone extra."

Someone extra? That could only mean one thing as I went over to the living room. And it looks like Auggie got the same idea as he was already running up to him.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie yelled as he got picked up by Josh for a hug.

"Hey Auggie, you missed me?" Asked Josh

"Well, obviously." Replied Auggie

"It's good to see you again Josh." I said

"It's good to see you too Topanga." He replied as he came in for a hug

"Could I maybe speak to you about something for a minute?" I asked

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

We walked over to the stairs in the kitchen for a little privacy

"So, Maya came along with us."

"Oh, is, is she okay?"

"I'm not sure. I asked earlier but all I got from her was that she was just thinking about something."

"Did she say what it was?"

"No, but from the way she responded, this isn't just something you talk about. I was maybe wondering if you could talk to her?"

"Ok, but why me?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, she kinda trusts you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember back when they want out to that college party you were at. You brought them home, and that means a lot to her. And I think part of the reason she came was because you would be here."

"Well, I guess I could, but I'm not sure how much I'll get from her."

"That's all I'm asking for, she outside painting so when you get unpacked, you should go see her."

* * *

Josh POV

"Yeah absolutely" I replied to her

"OK, great. See you in a bit." Said Topanga before heading to talk to my brother Cory.

'Is Maya really okay?' I thought to myself 'It's not like her to be distracted by something. Least that I know of.' I know I may not be always there to see what's going on but... from what I know about her if she's hiding something she's good at keeping it hidden. So if it seems like she's hiding something, then that's definitely out of the ordinary. I quickly put my stuff in my room and was on my way downstairs to see her when I was stopped.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey Riley what's up?" I asked because I said hi to her when I first came up

"Not much, have you seen Maya?" She asked

"I think your mom said that she's outside painting."

"Oh that makes sense, once she starts she doesn't really stop until it's finished."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah it does, anyway thanks for letting me know and if you want to talk to her I'm sure she'll appreciate that. I'm pretty sure part of the reason she came was because she knew you would be here."

"Yes, so I'm told." I said as I started back down the stairs.

I was about to go out and see her when I thought to myself 'what exactly am I gonna say?' It's not like I can just straight up say somethings on your mind. That might be too rude. "Sigh" guess I'll have to just say it gently...

I opened the door and looked over to the patio only to see that Maya had looked up to see who came outside, so we were looking at each other for one, brief moment.

"Hi" I said to break the silence

"Hi"

"How are you?" I asked as I walked towards her

"Pretty good I guess." She answered as started to get back to her painting

"So... what are you working on?" I said trying to break the ice

"Not fully sure yet. It looks like the street that I live on, but lighter and more alive."

I went behind her to see what she was painting and it did kinda look like a street in New York City only, not at the same time.

"Looks pretty good so far." I said trying to sound nice

"Good wording uncle boing." She replied knowing what I was trying to do "but it's not done yet so don't be too modest."

"I wasn't trying to be modest, I just thought it looked good so far."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't quite say it belongs in a museum you know?"

We sorta had a awkward silence after that. She went back to working on her painting, and I sat down on the bench set out. After about maybe five minutes of me watching her, Maya finally broke the silence.

"Alright, spit it out."

"Spit what out Maya"

She stopped to turn to face me "You know what, whatever it is you came out here to say. You haven't exactly hanged out with me without Riley or someone else being there as well."

"What if I wanted to hang out with just you for a change?"

"Then bad timing because I'm pretty sure I know why you're here, so either you tell me what you came out here for or I go in there and tell everybody that you were checking me out."

"What?! I would never do that!"

"I know, and yet here you are sitting behind me with a perfect view of my-"

"Okay I get the point."

"Good, so why are you out here?"

Well here goes nothing... "Topanga told me that you seemed... distracted."

"... of course she did." She said putting down her paint brush. "And you care because?"

"... because that usually means that somethings bothering someone, and right now that someone, is you. So, what exactly is going on?"

She seemed, hesitant, to say why. But then she responded "promise not to tell anyone?"

I guess it's important, "sure, no one needs to know."

She nodded her head in agreement before she got the courage to say what was on her mind

"I got offered this big opportunity, I've been... waiting for a call to find out when I'm gonna try out. It's supposed to come any day now, so I'm a little distracted because it could literally come any minute."

"Oh... so... this is a big secret because?"

" 'Sigh' Because I don't want everyone to get there hopes up for me if I don't make it. Yes, I know it's better to have people rooting for you if you do something big, but that just means I'm dragging everyone else down with me if I fail. So unless I get my chance... I'm not telling anyone."

"But you told me didn't you?"

"You're different."

"How so?"

"Look you're a good guy and Riley is really lucky to have you for an uncle. And if I seem distant like you said, it's probably best to let someone in to ease my mind. And your someone I can trust."

Somehow I feel flattered that she said that

"Well, thank you, for letting me know." I said trying to be nice

"You're welcome." She said trying to figure out what I meant by that in her head, at least that's what I think is going through her head.

"And don't worry. I'll make sure your secrets safe."

"Thanks Josh."

"You're welcome. I'm pretty sure dinner is in a few minutes, you wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure, let me just add a few more touches to my painting and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'll let them know." I said as I started going back in.

I was about to open the door to get in when I suddenly realized something.

"Wait Maya." I said as I turned to look at her. "Did you just call me Josh?"

She just looked at me and said "Did you prefer uncle boing?"

"No I just... don't think you've called me Josh in awhile now."

"Maybe I'm just changing."

"Maybe you are." I said as I went inside

'Maybe you are?' What kind of response is that!

"Hey" Said Topanga as she came over to see me. "Did she tell you anything?"

"She did." I answered "But she asked if I could keep it a secret."

"Oh, okay." She responded, feeling a little disappointed that she didn't get quite find out what was going on.

"But she also said that when she's ready to talk about it with everyone, she will." I said, sorta half lying about it. She didn't technically say she would tell everyone, but she kinda implied it so I figured, I'd just say that.

"Well, as long as she's okay, I guess that's fine with me."

"Well I'm glad Maya has your blessing." I said sarcastically

* * *

Maya POV

'Maybe I'm just changing?' What kind of answer is that! At least it wasn't as bad as what Josh said, he tries to hard to be a nice person to me that it's kinda adorable to see him mess up from time to time. I guess I could finish my painting later, I am gonna be here for a few days anyways. As I was putting the paint brushes away in the case I heard the door open.

"You don't have to come out here uncle boing I'm already on my way in."

"Actually" the voice startled me since it came from behind me. And since I was facing the house, you can kinda see why. "I do believe that uncle boing, prefers the name Josh."

I turned to face an old man who was apparently going through the gate between his house and this house. Then I remembered who the guy was.

"Oh it's you. Mr. ... Fenney right?"

"Yes, and remind me of your name again." Said Fenney as he closed the gate behind him.

"Maya Hart."

"Well then Miss Hart, you should know that Josh has told me about your little nickname for him and although he finds it a tad annoying, he's said he goes along with it because it makes you happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. See, the young Mr. Matthews finds that when people seem hurt, he has to make sure there OK. Same goes to people in his life, he's so concerned with how people are that if they do something that makes them happy, he feels obligated to let or help them do those things."

"So he let's me call him uncle boing?"

"Yes, just as much as Allen and Amy let Mr. Matthews use his nickname for everything."

"Wait, what do you mean nickname?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you about your teacher's secret if you explain to me yours?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything Miss Hart. How do you think I know Mr. Matthews real name?"

"Wait his name isn't Cory?"

"As a matter of fact, other than me, his parents, and his brothers and sister, no one knows that Cory is actually short... for Cornelius."

I couldn't help but giggle when I heard that.

"So wait, not even Topanga knows about it?"

"Nope, and I suggest you keep it a secret as well."

"Ok, as long as you keep my secret safe as well."

"I assume it's the same secret you told Josh? Or did you not quite say what it was?"

"I...sorta only told him part of it."

"And what exactly did you leave out?"

"... 'Sigh'... Why do I feel like telling you this?"

"Well, I am someone a lot of people seem to go to for help."

"... alright" I said after judged whether or not to tell him "I was offered a deal to make a music album. But before I do that I need to make a demo track to see if they want to sign me on. The call for me to come in to make it could happen anytime now."

"But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

"... I'm not telling them about it until I find out if I got signed on. But when that time comes, I don't know if I want to tell them. I don't know why I just... I don't know if it's the best choice to tell them. What do I do?"

"Well..." he started "... if you choose not to tell them about it. Then I suggest you find one or two people you can trust to let them in on your secret so you have someone to talk to. But if you do tell everyone. Then I suggest that you do so soon. Otherwise, it'll be harder for you to in the future."

"... huh... now I know why people come to you for advice."

"Well I, hope that helps, now I'm gonna be joining you and the Matthews for dinner tonight so I'll see you inside." Said Fenney as he started to go in. "Oh and Maya, I hope you make what you feel like the best decision."

"Thanks Mr. Fenney." I said as he went in.

Ring

What was that?

Ring

Is it possible?

Ring

I pull out my phone...

Ring

This was it

Ri-

 _Hello?_

 _Hi, it's Miss. Potts. Do you have a moment?_

 _Uh, yes yes I do._

 _Good, I just wanted you to know that we're ready for you to come in now._

 _I was kinda expecting that_

 _Course you were, when can you come to the studio?_

 _..um maybe Sunday morning I think_

 _Wonderful miss Hart, I'll let them you'll be there. I do have to let you know that my boss wants you to do a few things before you come in._

 _Alright, what are they?_

 _Well, first thing we need you to do is to figure out what kind of music do you want to perform. You know what style of music you'll be singing._

 _Ok, what else?_

 _Well, we'll most likely have you preform an already popular song for your demo, but we were hoping that you could give us an original song for you to perform. A lot of artists make their own songs._

 _I guess I could try it out. Anything else?_

 _Well if your gonna keep your real name a secret. I suggest you figure out an idea for an outfit you want to wear. You know like Hannah Montana. But maybe not just a wig._

 _Got it, style, song, outfit. Anything else?_

 _Nope, just be at the studio at 10:00 A.M. on Sunday._

 _Great, I'll see you then._

 _Okay, bye Maya..._

* * *

That was it... I no longer have to worry about the phone call. All I have to do now is work on a song I want to preform. I head inside to join everyone for dinner. And even though I'm no longer worried, I just have one question. How do I write a song?...

* * *

 **Will Maya come up with a song? Will she decide to tell everyone about the deal or not? Leave a review if you want, and find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Can't blame a girl for trying

**Hey guys before this chapter starts, I have a little poll going onot to determine what's the next story I'm gonna write on my bio page. You can get all the details and vote for what you want to see there. For mobile users, if you're using the Internet, go down to the bottom of the page and hit desktop mode. If you're using the app, I have no idea because I don't have it. Anyways I hope you vote, poll ends on December 10th, and without further Adu, here's the next chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

Thursday Afternoon, Maya POV.

 _Here we go, this is..._ No that's not it.. what about this? _If it was easy then I'd be in love..._ yeah that's no good too. I crumpled up my piece of paper into a ball and threw it over to the side. It had been a few days since I got the call about coming in to the recording studio. But they asked if I could bring in a song that I wrote for me to sing for the demo. The only problem is, I have no idea how to write a song. I mean, I know how songs usually go but how am I supposed to write the lyrics if I have no idea what to write about? 'Sigh' I have until Sunday to figure something out, and we don't get home until Saturday afternoon so not only do I have to write a song, I have to do it while being with Riley and her family. And also I get a tad bit distracted when Josh is around. I mean what's not to love about him. He's cute, and tall, and cute, and he's a great uncle to Riley and Auggie, did I mention that he's cute? Ah well, can't blame a girl for trying right? Wait...

"Maya?" Said Riley as she stood at the doorway to our shared bedroom. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Got bored, so I started writing stuff that comes to mind." I responded, I was pretty much telling her the truth, just not what was on my mind.

"Then why are you throwing paper on the ground?" She asked pointing to the several balls of paper on the floor.

"They started getting stupid so I decided to start fresh. Besides, there not exactly the idea I was looking for."

"What were you looking for then?" Said Riley

Why did I even say that last part. Sigh guess I'll have to use my Maya charm.

"I'm working on this... song."

Yeah... I'm pretty sure my charm is broken right now

"You're writing a song?" Asked Riley as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, I was... writing this song because... well, you know how my mom's birthday is coming up right?"

"Isn't her birthday in like two months?"

"Yes... which means I have plenty of time to write a song for her birthday."

Nailed it!

"Oh, well I'm glad that you want to make her a song instead of going off and buying her a cup or something." Said Riley

"Oh you know me, I always full of surprises, in more ways than one to say the least."

"Okay, I'm gonna go down to the mall with my mom and grandma, do you want to come?"

"No I, kinda want to work on this song a bit more. Could I do a rain check for next time?"

"Oh yeah sure absolutely, and if you need any help, let me know."

"Ok" I replied as Riley went for the door.

Well that couldn't have gone more weirder, I should have played it cool, instead I may have made a fool of myself. I hope Riley didn't quite catch on to me. Hold on... what I just said a moment ago, I could use that! I jolt it down in case I want to use it and got back the what I was working on...

* * *

One hour later...

Still nothing. 'Arugh' I wish I could use a swear word right now. But I can't because I want to be polite and not teach Auggie any new words that would get the both of us in trouble. But none the less, words can not tell you how annoyed I am to not be able to write down anything.

Kock kock

"Maya?"

I looked over and this time it was Josh who was at the doorway. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I responded "just working on something."

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"Slowly and kinda annoying that I can't think of anything."

"Do you want some help?" He asked

"Um, I'm not sure how much help you'll be."

"Oh, is this for that thing you told me about?"

"A little bit yeah."

"Well." He began as he came over to me. "What exactly do you need to do?"

Should I really tell him? I guess he's not gonna let this up so I have no choice..."

"I need to write this poem."

...But to say something crazy.

"You're writing a poem? That's what's this about? Maya there's nothing wrong with hiding this."

"I know, I know I just, don't know if this is really something I'm interested in."

"So why keep it a secret?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to say anything until I thought it was good enough."

"Well, do you think you're good?"

"Well no, that's why I'm not saying anything."

"Well what do you have so far?"

I looked down at my current paper. I only had one actual part written down.

"Just this one thought. 'Should have played it cool, instead I've made a fool.' And that's about it."

"Well... no one said it had to sound like one of those old poems. How about this. What's the one problem you don't understand? It doesn't matter what it is just say the first thing that comes to mind. Ready? Go!"

"I don't get boys!" I blurted out.

Did I just say that?!

"You don't get boys?" Josh asked.

Ooohhh crap

"Um... yeah I guess?"

"Oh well, why not just write what you feel everytime you have guy problems?"

"That doesn't sound like a good poem don't you think?" I asked him.

"Well... I would only think that if you were actually writing a poem." He said

Ummm... what?

"W-w-what makes you say that I'm not writing a poem?" I asked worryingly

Maybe he's just playing with me. You know like some guys do.

"Well, let's face it you don't seem like the poem type to me. That and Riley said you told her that you were writing a song for your mom's birthday."

#$&

"So... you're not mad for me lying to you?"

"Not really. But I do hope that you'll want to tell me about what's going on before it gets to complicated."

"Yeah, just maybe give me a little time to find the right wording?"

"Sure Maya. I'm willing to wait. I should, probably go now but, talk to you later?" He asked as he backed up to the door.

"Yeah, absolutely."

And with that, he walked out of the room. God why did I have to get so caught up in him? If it was any other guy she would be fine but now with him and this Lucas thing that I'm apparently in for some odd reason.

"Sigh, why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?" I thought out loud.

Hold on... could that?... yeah actually it could.

Thirty minutes later...

Wow that was fast! Maybe I should see what I have so far... ahem.

 _Here I am again, the same old situation_

 _Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_

 _I should've played it cool, instead I've made a fool_

 _Oh, the things I do_

 _'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

 _I do stupid things when it comes to love_

 _And even if I always end up crying_

 _Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

 _No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

 _I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet_

 _I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited_

 _But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith_

 _Oh, the things I say_

 _'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

 _I do stupid things when it comes to love_

 _And even if I always end up crying_

 _Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

 _No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

 _And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy_

 _And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a falling star falling out of the blue_

 _Doing what I do_

 _And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating_

 _Here comes another one, I'm so intoxicating_

 _Being where I've been I know that in the end_

 _I'll do it all again_

 _'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_

 _I do stupid things when it comes to love_

 _And even if I always end up crying_

 _Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying_

 _That you can't blame a girl for trying_

 _No, you can't blame a girl for trying._

OK... that... was... impressive!

I don't normally write a complete sentence in an hour but this... to be honest it's probably the most I've written in a half hour. Of course I don't have the music for it yet but hey... this is pretty good. But enough about that, I should probably go out and socialize. I might actually get looks from the others if I'm writing for too long...

* * *

New York, that same day.

No one's POV.

 _"Do you really think she has a shot at being a star?"_

 _"I've been in this business for years. And although I've seen plenty of young girls go out and try to make their dreams come true. This Maya girl seems different."_

 _"How to do put it sir?"_

 _"I've never had a girl like her under my name. If she makes it big, we all do. If she fails, we fail too. So I'm counting on you to get her ready to make it big."_

 _"Shouldn't you help with with that as well sir?"_

 _"I will, but I'm not gonna get myself to invested in her until the demo gets released. Then I'll start getting my hopes up for her."_

 _"And what about Ms. Hart? She doesn't seem that happy with the idea of her daughter doing this."_

 _"Leave her to me, every mother gets protective when it comes to their children going into this world. I'll just tell her what she needs to hear and inform her that Maya will be perfectly fine."_

 _"And what if she's not?"_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"You and I both know what this world can do to people. What if we can't control what she's exposed to and she does something?"_

 _"Then we'll deal with it when it comes. Until then, we are not letting our potential new super star do anything that could ruin her..."_

* * *

 **So what will happen next? Will Maya succeed? Or will the doors of fame close before she can get there? Find out in the next chapter when Maya goes in to make her demo! Until then, please leave a review. (Which would mean a lot to me) and I'll see you in the next chapter...**

 **P.S. info on my upcoming crossover will be out soon...**


End file.
